Akuma, Exorcists and Nature Soldiers
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: A mission to Edo turnes into disaster as the Innocence they supposed to retrieved transported them to future Tenshi city and to the arm of Our beloved Nature Soldier! can they find back that innocence and get back to their time!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Own -Man, Hoshino Katsura owns it neither have I owned Legend of the Charm Jewels, Icebender is the rightful owner.

Warning: to enjoy even more of this story, or to simply want to read a humorous story, I suggest read Legend of the Charm Jewels as well. The address is on the screen right now. : Whoa, sound like a commercial:

Prologue

The Dark Order wasn't exactly what you call a quiet place, mostly because of the odd noises coming from the science group's experiments. These experiments frequently ended up blowing up a floor, and once even half of the Order. The science group were the oddest bunch of people gathered together, most doing paperwork under the oddest of them all, the supervisor. Supervisor Komui was the crackbox of the Order, but also the one that carried the burden of dispatching all the exorcists in different parts of the world. He was also the exorcist Lenalee Lee's overprotective older brother. And today he was also the one sleeping with his head on his desk and drooling all over important documents, fact that annoyed squad leader Reever to no end.

Komui had called four exorcists for an important, difficult and dangerous mission. Just by looking at Komui and the exorcist's faces expressing irritation, exasperation and anger, it wouldn't seem like it was this kind of mission at all. Reever sighed, looked over at the four teenagers, and prepared for what was coming. He approached the supervisor and whispered something in his ear. The Chinese man bolted upright and latches himself to his sister, wailing "Lenalee, why didn't you tell me you're getting married?"

A moment later, with a mark of a foot rammed on his face, Komui turn back seriously at them, "There are some weird happening in Japan, and I want you guys to investigate it, Level three Akumas explode by themselves as they try to reach Kyoto, we believe there's an Innocence there, and should be retrieve before any Noah appear and destroy it. You guys can leave using the ark in" he looked at the clock, "one hour, so Allen-kun, make sure you eat before you go." Allen looked sheepishly at him.

"Take care, Lenaleeeee!!!" Lenalee blushed and roll her eyes in frustration.

-----------

Kyoto, an hour later…

"Damnit, Komui should have warned us about this!" Kanda swore as she cut another level three that was blocking their way. They just retrieve the innocent when a hoard of level three Akuma attack them out of nowhere. Lenalee was standing behind him, feeling even more helpless as her Dark Boots won't activate for some strange reasons.

Allen cutting through the enemies using his sword of Exorcism when he notice the level 2 Akuma behind Lenalee. "Lenalee, look out!" he jumped forward as the same time as Lavi did, accidentally crash onto Kanda the same time Lenalee finally able activate her Innocence, the innocence they supposed to retrieved glowed and last thing he could remember was Kanda swearing and the big black hole that just appear before he pass out.

--------

Thump, Thump. What happen to our beloved exorcists and what the innocence had done to them? Read next installment of "Of Akuma, Exorcist and Legend Charm Jewels."

Read and Review onegai!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Own -Man, Hoshino Katsura owns it neither have I owned Legend of the Charm Jewels, Icebender is the rightful owner.

Warning: to enjoy even more of this story, or to simply want to read a humorous story, I suggest read Legend of the Charm Jewels as well. Legend of The Charm Jewel is about a group high school student chosen to save Tenshi city by a clan of Zoaman led by Lord Diamond who wanted to ruled earth. With Sagami Sanekichi as Soldier Platinum and Leader of the Nature Soldier, Karumi Megumi, a hyperactive student in a all-girl school as Soldier Ruby, Mizuno Kojirou, a talented Musician as Soldier Sapphire, Orimoto Ami, a shy heiress as Soldier Emerald, Kitagawa Kenji, Sanekichi volatile best friend as Soldier Topaz and finally helped by the Kimura Twins, Kuromaru and Shiromaru, wielder of Onyx jewel and Crystal jewel, together the 7 of them finally able defeat Lord story "Of Akuma, Exorcist and Nature Soldier" happens directly on Chapter 51 as Nature Soldiers fight with the clan of D'enmos who appears on earth to find their leader and wreak chaos on Tenshi city. This chapter is owned by Icebender-chan except at the very end.

---------

Chapter 2: Clashes between Nature Soldiers and D'enmos Clan.

_This is the part where, Gynere, leader of the clan, issue a challenge to Nature Soldiers._

"**Holders of the Charmed Jewels!**" erupted a booming voice from outside the store. Sane, Ruki, and Tenio immediately sensed the danger. "**Come out of hiding, you cowards! I, Gynere of the D'enmos Clan, wish to test your strength!!**" As people normally do, the whole store (along with those centered around it) emptied out into the small square in order to see what all the ruckus was about. In the sky was the projection of a man's face. A man with neat russet-tan hair. A man whom Ruki feared. A man whom Sane was still bitter at.

"That… jerk!!" he grumbled, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. "I won't forgive you… for Neechan!"

"Saa-kun…" the sister whispered protectively. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash, but hopes and expectations are two different things.

"**Come and face me if you wish, but I must warn you; the one I wish to fight is the Soldier responsible for the defeat of Lord Diamond.**" There was a pause, and then: "**I've placed a barrier around this particular district. One of you **_**must**_** be trapped within. Refuse to accept my challenge and I shall strike here every hour on the hour.**"

As soon as the general finished his words, a volley of five comet-like projectiles shot right into the square. Luckily, the shot merely gave off a blinding flash; a warning not to disappoint the half-demon. The crowd immediately went into panic, fleeing off into every direction like a group of frightened insects. Ruki's first instinct was to grab Sane and make a break for it.

But he was already gone.

"Saa-kun?!" she gasped in fear.

---トパーズ---

"Aw man, just where is she?" Kenji groaned, tapping his foot impatiently against the concrete of the pavement. Here he was standing outside one of Tenshi City's finest restaurants in his dressiest attire waiting on the arrival of the person who had practically forced him to come and she hadn't even shown up yet.

The brunet hated dressing formally. The dandelion yellow dress shirt felt so constraining against his chest. The black slacks didn't give much room for his pants to breathe either. He didn't even want to think about the uncomfortable polished black shoes he had to wear.

Dressing up sucked if your name was Kitagawa Kenji.

"Oh my, Kenji-kun is that you?" an approaching voice asked as fancy footsteps clapped up the sidewalk. The hazel-eyed boy was only slightly surprised to see his rich friend standing before him with two people at her side.

"Orimoto? Fancy meetin' you here," he huffed in slight sarcasm, stuffing his hands into tight pockets. "Actually, it shouldn't really come as a surprise. I bet your family can afford to eat at five-star joints like this every night if ya wanted to."

"Got that right, guy!" a snobbish voice snorted at the brunet's remark. "By the way, who're you to be talking to my sister like that?"

"It's not like that, Hirokazu-niisama! This is my friend from school, Kitagawa Kenji-kun!" Ami defended hastily. The son of the Orimoto family raised a dark green eyebrow curiously.

"A friend from that public school of yours? I dunno…" he muttered skeptically.

"Oh, hush up Kazu!" an old woman fussed in the background. "I'm sure this Shinji is an excellent young man. You're just like you're father, you know; quick to judge and asks questions later."

"Actually, ma'am, it's 'Kenji'," the hazel-eyed boy subtly corrected.

"Right, what did I say, Genshi?" asked Ami's grandmother.

"Never mind…," Kenji sighed, rolling his eyes.

Ami took this opportunity to clear her throat and take charge of the conversation before it became even more awkward and/or tense. "Who are you out here waiting for, Kenji-kun? Hirokazu-niisama, Obaasama, and I are waiting for the arrival of Otousama and Okaasama. Our father made a very important marketing deal with a foreign company, so we came out to this restaurant to celebrate. They're a little late though…"

"Can't argue with you there," the athlete shrugged. "My mom told me to be here at 7:30 to celebrate her promotion, but _she_ isn't even here yet. Talk about lame."

"Ah, your mother works as a real estate agent, right?" the heiress questioned. She vaguely recalled hearing Sane mention something about it at one time or another.

"Nah, she quit that! She's a police officer now!" Kenji supplied enthusiastically. "It's kinda awesome havin' a mom who can kick butt! Sometimes it's a little scary though…" the brunet shuddered at the thought, holding his sides closely.

A resounding 'boom' was heard coming from right down the block. The Orimoto family and Kenji all jumped at the shock.

"Th-that wouldn't happen to be your mother, would it?" Ami asked timidly.

"Not unless she's super pissed!" the brunet replied uneasily. "Either way, I don't think we wanna stick around!"

Sick laughter filled the air coming from the direction of the explosion followed by a loud howling noise.

"Awhoo~!! Bustin' up junk around this crappy town sure is fun! Those Power Rangers better hurry up and show themselves before I level the whole place, byan!"

"Brother Tsabe, could you please try to act more dignified? We are embarrassed to even be seen in public by these commoners with you. Honestly, your behavior isn't what we call shoppi at all."

"Who cares?! Who cares?! As long as I get to destroy stuff, bein' shoppi ain't on my agenda, byan!"

Down near the restaurant, the Soldiers of Stone and Sky were shaking to control their emotions.

"That's the guy who turned Motoki into a monster!"

"It's the girl who attacked the children at the daycare!"

Kenji and Ami exchanged brief looks with one another. "We'll be right back!" they shouted simultaneously, running away to a secluded area where they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Where are they going so suddenly? Bathroom?" Kazu questioned, watching as his sister ran off with the strange boy. Grandma Keiko reached up and grasped her grandson by the front of his tie.

"Come along now dear; we wouldn't want to get caught up with those hooligans rampaging around. Let's wait in the limo where it's safe," she instructed, giving Kazu a knowing smile that she knew would only puzzle the college student.

If only he knew.

"Topaz Natural Power…"

"Emerald Natural Power…"

"Jewel up!!"

Gold and orange rock from the earth emerged from within the Topaz Jewel Brace, completely covering Kenji's body allowing him to quickly shatter them and became the handsome Soldier of Stone. At the same time, pink and green ribbons began pouring from the Emerald Jewel Brace as they formed themselves around Ami's petite frame, transforming her into the Soldier of Sky. Flexing his muscles and holding her arms to her sides, Soldiers Topaz and Emerald completed their sequence.

---サファイア---

The Shrine of the Charmed Jewel was a mystic passage that once served to bridge the gap between the human world and the Zoaman Dimension. In order to cross between realms, all ten jewels must be present. However, if all ten jewels were not available, the one wishing to change realms would first have to venture through the Intermediate Zone.

"It's so mysterious and romantic!" Miyako chirped, strolling into the hidden section of the forest with Megumi and Kojirou at her sides.

The brunette shook her head in agreement, though the musician couldn't say the same. "Remember, this is just a recon mission. There's no time to be sidetracked." He strode over to the memorial, the strange badge held tightly in his grip. As he drew closer to it, his own bracelet began to shine in response. "Show us to the owner," the bluenet said. He placed the badge in front of the shrine like an offering before getting down on both knees and assuming a prayer position.

It appeared to be working. In no time at all the badge began surrounding itself in an olive light, lifting into the air as it did so.

"Argh!! How dare ya'll go and get us lost, d'gya?! That's the last time I take orders from a li'l baboon like you, Kenomy!" hissed a sharp tongue stomping through the brush.

"Some big sister you are; blaming this whole mess on me!" a high-pitched childish voice snapped back. "You're just irresponsible; that's why Gyn-chan didn't wanna let you go alone!"

"Why you…" Naceo seethed, ready to strangle the younger half-demon.

Freezing up at the sound of the malicious voices, Megumi took the initiative to grab both Kojirou and Miyako and jump into a nearby bush.

"What timing," she sighed with a groan.

"Your enemies?" questioned the blonde girl.

Kojirou shushed her and used some of the foliage to better cover them. "Whatever they want, it can't be good. Let's just lay low in this shrub until they get bored and leave." Both females nodded in agreement.

"Djan! What's that glow-y thingy?" Kenomy questioned, hopping from one foot to the other as usual. "Wanna grab it and see what it does?"

_Oh crap!!_ Kojirou mentally screamed. He turned meekly to Megumi. "Say, Me-chan, is it possible that when you grabbed me and Miyako-chan, you accidently left the jewel behind?"

The brunette's face fell into the shape of an 'O'. "It seems that I forgot…"

"It looks quite expensive!" Naceo concluded. "I don't think it'll go very good with my dress, but you can have it nonetheless. Simple people _are_ attracted to shiny things, aren't they?"

"Damnit, why do you always gotta be so mean to me?!" Kenomy whined, pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

"It's rude to point, you know," the belle smirked.

"It's rude to respond to rudeness!" shouted the child.

Kojirou gulped. "Now's our chance, while they're distracted!"

Megumi nodded. "Don't move Miyako-chan!"

"Hai!" the blonde saluted before her two friends jumped from their hiding spot. She was afterwards blinded by a blue and red shine.

"Ruby Natural Power…"

"Sapphire Natural Power…"

"Jewel up!!"

The crimson flames erupting from the Ruby Jewel Brace wrapped around Megumi's body gracefully, transforming her into the beautiful Soldier of Blaze. Cerulean whips of water emerging from the Sapphire Jewel Brace danced elegantly and fluidly around Kojirou, causing him to become the handsome Soldier of Wave. Placing a hand on her hip and the other in a V sign while he winked charmingly and held out his hand, Soldiers Ruby and Sapphire were ready for battle.

"Eh!? There were Power Rangers in the bushes?!" gasped Kenomy.

"If that's so, then this isn't just some dime store trinket!" Naceo stated. She spun around once and managed to materialize an umbrella in her hands. "Bruine de Matin 朝霧雨 (French: Morning Drizzle)!"

The southern belle opened up the strange choice for a weapon and unleashed a mysterious shower of misty rain upon the soldiers. Ruby and Sapphire's strength seemed to become sapped as the liquid touched them.

"Oh no you don't…!" the heroine groaned. She summoned her Phoenix Crossbow and sent flames to it, causing it to receive an aura and raised it above herself and Sapphire in the form of a protective coat. "Nenshou Hane 燃焼羽 (Combusting Feathers)!" The heat emitted from the burning down caused the effects of Naceo's technique to dry up.

"My turn! My turn!" Kenomy cheered excitedly. All of a sudden he was rolling around on top of a large dark red acrobatic ball. His aim was clearly to crush to two soldiers. "Banana Highway バナナ ハイウェー!"

"Not if I can help it!" Sapphire cried, shooting a pressurized surge of water right through the rubber orb. "Operatic Surge オペラチク サージ!"

Due to his great acrobatic skills, it was all too easy for Kenomy to jump to a tree branch in order to avoid falling flat on his face. Naceo stepped in between the two, a competitive look etching its way onto her features.

"Kenomy dear, it looks like we can have some fun after all. I think it's about time we let the cat out of the bag, d'gya!"

"You mean we can do _that_ now?" he asked excitedly.

"But of course. I'm sure they're just _die-ing_ to know what my true form looks like!" the French maiden cackled. Before the soldiers could stop her, she raised her umbrella and released a refreshing stream of rain on herself. Once her body was slippery and soaking wet, Naceo's legs fused together into one long tail and her body expanded like a balloon. Her dark blue hair was now running wild across the top of her head and ocean blue eyes became a deadly yellow as she took on the form of a sea snake.

Kenomy clapped his hands excitedly, and covered himself with red fur. He grew a long, skinny monkey tail out of his auburn shorts. Monkey-shaped ears replaced his human ones and he jumped back on top of the mysterious red ball to perform light acrobatics.

"Black Change: Sea Serpent Queen!"

"Black Change: Kong Jack!"

The Soldiers of Blaze of Wave retreated instantly, further distancing themselves from the olive jewel and mystic shrine while luring the D'enmos away from Miyako's location at the same time.

"Damn! Both of them got the chance to Black Change!" Sapphire swore, currently at a loss for strategy.

Meanwhile, in the bush, Miyako couldn't help but cower slightly. _They're… they're monsters! Megumi-chan and Kojirou-kun certainly have their work cut out for them now!_

---魔法ナイト---

"That jerk!!" Sane grumbled, continuing his search for the whereabouts of Gynere. The proper assumption would be to head where other people were running away from. He was doing that, but still caught no trace of the military man. "I promise, I'm gonna make him pay for turning Neechan into a monster! I swear it!!"

The charm on his Platinum Jewel Brace began glowing brightly in response to its owner's anger. Whether it was voluntary or not, Sane was about to become the pretty boy soldier.

"Platinum Spirit," he cried with a hint of aggression, "jewel up!!" Sane was quickly encased in two walls of platinum. They pressed onto his body, black and silver shoes forming at his feet followed by the similar-colored shorts. He then slipped into his black undershirt before a short-sleeved silver jacket was placed on him. On the back of the jacket, a round shield was stitched in black thread. A black collar then wrapped itself around the teen hero's neck followed by silver earrings emerging in his ears. With the earrings on, his eyes went from blue to silver. Then came the silver headband with the symbol of platinum on it, making his grey hair silver also. He completed the transformation with a grin and thumbs-up.

Pushing power to his feet, the silver soldier jumped high and went soaring off into the wild blue sky.

Meanwhile, Platinum performed an aerial search for his opponent. How rude of him. If Gynere so badly wanted to challenge the Nature Soldiers, he could've been nice enough to tell them where he was hiding. Perhaps around the perimeter of the barrier?

"Stupid thing!" Platinum grumbled. "If you wanna fight me, that's fine! Just don't involve other people!" The senshi summoned his shields and willed the spikes to protrude from the circumference. "Heavy Metal Yo-yo ヘビー メタル ヨーヨー!!" Sparks flew off wildly from the friction of Platinum's shields against the barrier. Try as he might, the hero just wasn't able to get through. "Shoot!" he grunted.

"Heh heh heh. How nice of you to finally make it here, Nature Soldier."

Platinum whipped his head around quickly at the sound of the voice. It was the same as the one from the square. The same as the one from that night!

"You!" shouted the silver-haired boy, pointing a dangerous finger.

"Heh heh heh, welcome. I am Gynere, temporary self-proclaimed leader and eldest brother of the D'enmos Clan." The russet-haired man bowed humbly, stopping to glance at his watch. "How regrettable. If you had arrived fifteen minutes and thirty-two seconds later, I would've been able to attack the square."

"As if I'd let you!" the hero yelled. "Why are going around hunting people anyway? You're no better than the Zoaman!!"

Gynere's face visibly twitched at the comment.

"The… Zoaman?" the half-demon questioned. He crossed his arms like an X, brass knuckled gloves appearing on his hands. "Let me show you just how different we D'enmos are from those _Zoaman_!"

Soldier Platinum barley managed to raise his shields up in time at the speed Gynere had charged.

"Mugen Ben—"

"Eisen Roundhouse 鉄 ラウンドハウス (German: Iron Roundhouse)!!"

Rather than attack from the front, like the soldier had expected, Gynere moved swiftly behind, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the side. Soldier Platinum went flying, crashing into the wall of an abandoned warehouse. Gynere landed on the ground, clapping his gloved fists together. Platinum fell forward, but otherwise stood to regain his composure.

"That was nothing!" he said with a confident grin. "If I could beat Lord Diamond, then you and your brothers should be cake! I'm not gonna lose to you, Johnny!"

A pair of sharp ears perked up beneath a neat pile of tan hair.

"Who is… Johnny?" the D'enmos asked with a bemused look. He shook his head, deciding that was not important at the moment. "More importantly, did you just say that you were the one who beat Lord Diamond?"

Soldier Platinum gulped before taking a step forward. "Y-yeah! What of it?!" he yelled.

"If that's true," Gynere started, a wicked smirk twisting onto his features, "then I certainly look forward to gauging your strength!!" The half-demon began charging forward again, banging his fists together like a pair of boxing gloves.

"As if I'd let you do it twice!" Platinum cried, dodging the first swing. While the moment was open, daggers emerged from his shields and he allowed himself to hover in the air before spinning rapidly like a drill. "Stella d'Argento 銀の星 (Italian: Star of the Silver)!"

As fast as the 'star' flew across the sky, Gynere still managed to duck the first time around. The second and third time appeared to be experimental as if he was trying to predict the soldier's movement. When the fifth time rolled around, the man wearing combat boots dipped down and energized one of his fists.

"Stahl Impact 鋼の インパクト (German: Fullmetal Impact)!!" Gynere's cold steel fist drove right into Soldier Platinum's abdomen. His drill-like star went out of control, sending him crashing into the warehouse mentioned earlier. Glass shattered and he hissed softly in pain, brushing distracting silver locks from his face. "Do you understand, Silver Boy?"

Backed up against a corner in the abandoned warehouse, Soldier Platinum could do almost nothing to stop the barrage of steel-fisted punches that continually collided with his form. Gynere had the pretty boy right where he wanted him. He had to say, he was a little disappointed at how easy this had been.

"Are you certain you're the one who defeated Lord Diamond?" the russet-haired man asked, maintaining his constant light speed jab into Platinum's abdomen. "I think you were just boasting earlier! That's it wasn't it? You were hoping that if I thought you truly defeated Lord Diamond, I would run away in cowardice!" Gynere said, laughing at the idea's absurdity. "I hate liars."

Donning a malevolent grin, the half-demon reeled back his iron-clad fist and prepared to drill his solid appendage right through the hero's body.

"Stahl 鋼の…" the army man started sadistically, "Impact インパクト!!"

The threatening hand was caught in a tight grip. Soldier Platinum glared up at the man with menacing silver eyes.

"I don't care… if you don't believe… I beat Lord Diamond…" the soldier huffed weakly. "But… I won't forgive you… for turning someone important to me into one of your monsters!!" Gynere was caught off guard by the silver-haired boy's act of defiance, leaving him wide open to a counterblow to the jaw.

Gynere's head spun around to a quarter-circle. The punch he had received busted his lip. Slowly, his head rotated back to its proper position and looked to Soldier Platinum with an intriguing look. "Show me," he spoke softly, grasping the teenager's throat harshly.

Platinum's hands firmly gripped Gynere's steel-fisted arm, trying his hardest to pull him off. His efforts seemed to go in vain.

"Have you had enough, Silver Boy?" Gynere cackled. A ball of pure energy appears out of nowhere, ready to obliterate the pretty soldier in silver into oblivion. But before that happen, something else occur. A boy wearing pure white cloak and a silver mask appear out of nowhere, his huge sword of exorcism cut off Gynere's hands and catch Soldier Platinum before jumping out of the way.

---エメラルド---

The pink-haired girl stuck her nose up in response. "We thought being a brute was your specialty. Partaking in such a vicious activity is something we could care less about. Although, if you really can't handle this on your own…" The wolf growled at this, holding back a snide remark as his sister sat her stuffed bear on the table. She quietly pushed the stuffed animal's bellybutton and tossed it flying forward. "Get them, Albert."

The simple stuffed animal then took on the size and characteristics of a real bear. However, it was still stuffed, had a cane, and wore a monocle and top hat. Seeing as how Soldier Topaz was the closet target for the beast the strike, Albert wasted no time in attacking him.

"Fuusen Gale 風船 ゲール (Balloon Gale)!"

The last minute counter created a type of barrier between Topaz and the stuffed brute that the former was grateful for. Seizing the opportunity, the handsome soldier in gold launched his own special assault.

"Groundshaker Tomahawk グラウンドシェーカー トマホーク!"

His sheer brute strength was, literally, enough to knock the stuffing out of Albert, slicing a huge hole in the British bear's chest and giving the Topaz/Emerald team a huge advantage.

"My dolly!!" Dyanc cried, spilling her tea onto the table in a fit of rage. Her sweet Lolita eyes filled up with an emotion of unbridled fury and distaste. "To do such a thing… is not very shoppi!!" Three green lollipops placed themselves between her fingers. Dyanc jumped on top of the table and launched them skillfully toward the Soldiers. "Loli-Popper ロリーポッパー!!"

The lollipops hit the ground like firecrackers, leaving a strange sour apple taste in the Soldiers' mouths as they went flying across the battleground due to the mini explosion.

"Yo~sha!" Wolf Joker whistled between his teeth. "That's Dyanc's power when she gets really serious, byan!"

A piece of candy was tossed right into Albert's mouth. Despite all logic of physics that should apply, the stuffed bear managed the swallow the sweet treat anyway. The effect was immediate. The wound that Soldier Topaz had earlier inflicted with his Groundshaker Tomahawk was now completely sealed up.

"She was able to heal it?!" Soldier Emerald gasped.

Dyanc chuckled in a dark, yet cutesy, tone. "Our candy has the innate ability to fix anything, no matter what it may be. You might say that materialization is our specialty," the child went on, pressing a finger to her lips. "But let's keep that a secret."

"Kaiser Nail 帝王 ネイル (German: Emperor Nail)!"

Without warning, Wolf Joker came down right between Topaz and Emerald intent on ripping them to shreds. If not for the Sky Soldier's quick use of her fans, the huge chunk Joker's claws had taken out of the concrete could've just as easily been their heads.

"These guys ain't jokin' around! They're really tryin' to kill us!!" the golden senshi gulped.

"Perhaps it's time to call for assistance?" pondered the lime soldier.

A feral and obnoxious laugh met their comments with ill reception. "_Kill_ you?!" Wolf Joker laughed as if it were the more hysterical thing in the world. "If we wanted you kill your sorry asses, we'd have done it a long time ago! Nah, we're just testing ya. And I gotta say, you guys are failin' pretty miserably, byan!"

"Goddamnit…" Soldier Topaz groaned. "Making fun of us like that…! Don't take me lightly!!" the lion roared as he shot up into the air. Emerald tried reaching out to him; stop him from making a huge mistake he would later regret. It was useless. "Konjiki 金色 (Golden)…" Topaz yelled, forming a lion at the blade of his axe, "Hanone 歯の根 (Fang)!!"

Topaz swung his axe down, a huge lion materializing itself as it lunged forward ready to rip Wolf Joker in half.

"What?" the wolf demon laughed, rolling his eyes. "You think this'll stop me? You're so naïve, Dandelion Ranger." The other side of Tsabe gave his claws a bloodthirsty lick, causing them to turn blood red. "Blutiger Halbmond 血半月 (German: Bloody Half-moon)!!"

A bloody stream of energy extended from Wolf Joker's claw, cutting the materialized lion in half as well a leaving a bleeding crescent moon shape on Soldier Topaz's chest. Emerald couldn't take much more of this.

"Fuujin Arashi 風塵嵐 (Blowing-dust Storm)!" the Sky Senshi cried, unleashing a cutting burst of wind. Dyanc did not like that.

"Take care of her, Albert," the child ordered with a snap of her fingers.

A roar escaped from the stuffed creature as he sprung forward and struck the green guardian from the side, sharp claws tearing at her uniform. Topaz hit the ground with a loud boom at that moment, Wolf Joker's mark marking it painful to even breathe. Emerald hissed out in pain, her back now excruciatingly propped up against a telephone pole as blood trickled from the claw marks.

She closed her eyes as the stuffed bear darted forward to finish her off, but nothing happened. Slowly she opens her eyes and the first thing she saw was a boy standing in front of her with a sword that just cut the stuffed bear neatly into half, his cobalt-blue hair waved behind him gracefully.

In front of Soldier Topaz was a girl the same age as them shielding him out of harm, wearing a pair of blood-red high heels glowed innocently.

---プラチナ---

"Bruine de Matin 朝霧雨 (French: Morning Drizzle)!" Sea Serpent Queen screeched, letting loose another shower of the draining rain. The drizzle was able to cover a wide area, making it difficult for the Soldiers to escape.

The shower hit them, Ruby and Sapphire panting heavily as the liquid stole their strength away. Once the two D'enmos were certain they couldn't avoid, Kong Jack tagged out with his sister and rode on top of his giant rolling ball.

"Banana Highway バナナ ハイウェー!" the chipper little chimpanzee giggled, colliding with the two weakened senshi as if they were mere bowling pins. Once he was satisfied that the duo was totally bowled over, Jack leapt from his ball, landing gracefully on one foot, and clapping his hands gleefully.

"What a way to lose… against these guys like this…" Sapphire coughed, body injured from being bulldozed. His harp was lying right in front of him, but he couldn't find the strength to reach out and grab it.

"Giving up is not an option…" Ruby panted for she was equally tired. "Just think: What would Soldier Platinum do?"

"S-Sane?" the cerulean senshi grunted.

"_Platinum Rolling Ball Vibration __プラチナ__ローリング__ボール__バイブレーション__!!"_

"That's it!!" the musician shouted as a stroke of genius suddenly hit him. "Me-chan, I have a favor to ask! I'm going to try and use my technique from earlier, but to do so, I'll need your power."

"Technique from earlier?" the crimson heroine repeated. Her eyes widened in understanding and she called forth the remainder of her strength to stand and grip her crossbow. "But… what will we do about the forest fire?"

"I'm hoping that my power will take care of that. If it works like Soldier Platinum's ability, then those D'enmos will go back to the way they were!"

"I gotcha. Do what you gotta do, Kou-kun. I'll watch your back!"

_But will they be able to pull it off?_ thought Shamal, clutching his pink and cream badge.

"My, you think ya gonna give us a run for our money, Sugar Pie?" Queen jested, her scaly tail coiling around her as venom dripped from her every word.

Sapphire ignored her words and immediately found the strength within him to keep pushing forward. "Let's go, Megumi-chan!" he shouted, pushing himself off of the ground. "We can't afford to lose here!!"

"Roger that!" she agreed, flame aura intensifying around her. Like a bullet, she dashed to the other side of the demons, firing shots from her weapon as she did so until she had completed a full circle.

"So what, you old hag?" Kong Jack shouted childishly. "I'll just snuff 'em out with my ball! Banana…!"

"I don't think so, Small Fry!" Soldier Ruby cried, forcing her crossbow to blow out a tsunami of flames hot enough to melt boulders. "Wild Mera-mera ワイルド メラメラ (Wild Crackling Flame)!!" The savage heat wave washed over the two demons, causing them to cry out from the harsh burns they had received.

The flames, however, did not stop with just the D'enmos. They soon developed a mind of their own and spread onto the trees and shrubbery, surrounding the Peridot Jewel Badge and the Shrine of the Charmed Jewels as well.

_Gotta do it!_ Sapphire thought, jumping forward. "Remake… Melody!!"

Soldier Ruby gazed at the cerulean artist hopefully. From the bushes, Miyako whimpered as the flames drew closer. Nothing happened.

"Re…Remake Melody didn't…" Soldier Sapphire started, buckling to his knees. "Damnit, even with that, I'm still not strong enough!"

Soldier Ruby, desperately trying to control her own flames, waved her arms around violently in a futile effort to get them to subside. It wasn't working! Try as she might, but it was not working! How could the Soldier of Blaze lose power over her own element? Sapphire was even worse off! Even if he had control over Wave, it meant nothing if he couldn't use it!

In the mist of the confusion, something happened. A black hole suddenly appears inside the fire and a boy pops out of it and into the flames. Unaffected, the eyepatch boy watched in surprise as the blaze burning the forest down. Decided, he pulls out his black and white hammer and yelled, "Big hammer! Small hammer! Grow, grow, grow!!" the hammer grew thrice it's size and he twirled it expertly, extinguishing out the fire. Lavi Bookman Junior has arrived!!

------------

*Drum roll* "Exorcists, Valiant Enter!!"

Heheh, always wanted to say that. Finally Exorcists enters into the tale. Can they defeat D'enmos and find the innocence that threw them into the world? Yosh, Wait for the next installment…

Sane: "Of Akuma, Exorcist and Nature Soldiers" May the pretty Soldier Platinum protect all of you!

Author: What the hell?! Sane?!


End file.
